The Lost One's Weeping (Lost One no Goukoku)
The Lost One's Weeping (ロストワンの号哭, Rosuto Wan no Goukoku) ist ein Song von Neru und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Der Song wird auch Lost One no Goukoku genannt, er ist aber als The Lost One's Weeping bekannter. Hintergrund Der Junge in dem Song heißt Mamoru The Lost One's Weeping ist in Neru wichtigsten Debütalbum Sekai Seifuku enthalten. Dieses Lied erreichte am 6. März 2013 (nach 1 Tag, 13 Stunden und 22 Minuten) die Hall of Fame und am 24. Mai, 2013 die Hall of Legends Der Text ist ein wenig wage und es ist schwer irgendwelche Handlung daraus zu ziehen...aber wenn man ein Talent dafür hat zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, wird einem ziemlich schnell klar worum es geht: Um ein Problem, das grade in Japan sehr verbreitet ist. Kindern wird eingeredet, dassdas sie nicht mehr als die Summe ihrer Leistung, was natürlich nicht stimmt. In den Lied wird erzählt das der Junge um den es geht gut in Mathe ist...aber nicht in Japanisch...so weit so gut. In dem Refrain wird der Junge oft aufgefordert irgendwelche Aufgaben an der Tafel zu lösen, aber die Frage: "Kannst du die Schlinge lösen die sich um den Hals des Kindes legt?" kommt auch immer wieder vor. Das lässt darauf schließen das der Junge überaus großen druck ausgesetzt ist...dem Jungen wird gesagt das er sich mehr auf die Schule konzentriern muss, bis er schließlich keine Zeit mehr hat Kind zu sein... Lyrics Japanisch= 刃渡り数センチの不信感が 挙げ句の果て静脈を刺しちゃって 病弱な愛が飛び出すもんで レスポールさえも凶器に変えてしまいました ノーフィクション 数学と理科は好きですが 国語がどうもダメで嫌いでした 正しいのがどれか悩んでいりゃ どれも不正解というオチでした 本日の宿題は　無個性な僕のこと 過不足無い　不自由無い　最近に生きていて でもどうして　僕達は　時々に　いや毎日 悲しいって言うんだ　淋しいって言うんだ 黒板のこの漢字が読めますか あの子の心象は読めますか その心を黒く染めたのは おい誰なんだよ　おい誰なんだよ そろばんでこの式が解けますか あの子の首の輪も解けますか 僕達このまんまでいいんですか おいどうすんだよ　もうどうだっていいや いつまで経ったって僕達は ぞんざいな催眠に酔っていて どうしようもない位の驕傲（きょうごう）を ずっと　匿っていたんだ 昨日の宿題は　相変わらず　解けないや 過不足無い　不自由無い　最近に生きていて でもどうして　僕達の胸元の塊は 消えたいって言うんだ　死にたいって言うんだ 黒板のこの漢字が読めますか あの子の心象は読めますか その心を黒く染めたのは おい誰なんだよ　おい誰なんだよ そろばんでこの式が解けますか あの子の首の輪も解けますか 僕達このまんまでいいんですか おいどうすんだよ　おいどうすんだよ 面積比の公式言えますか 子供の時の夢は言えますか その夢すら溝に捨てたのは おい誰なんだよ　もう知ってんだろ いつになりゃ大人になれますか そもそも大人とは一体全体何ですか どなたに伺えばいいんですか おいどうすんだよ　もうどうだっていいや |-|Romaji= hawatari suu SENCHI no fushinkan ageku no hate joumyaku wo sashichatte byoujaku na ai ga tobidasu monde RESUPOORU sae mo kyouki ni kaete shimaimashita NOOFIKUSHON suugaku to rika wa suki desu ga kokugo ga doumo DAME de kirai deshita tadashii no ga doreka nayande irya doremo fuseikai to iu OCHI deshita honjitsu no shukudai wa mukosei na boku no koto kafusoku nai fujiyuu nai saikin ni ikite ite demo doushite bokutachi wa tokidoki ni iya mainichi kanashii tte iunda sabishii tte iunda kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa oi dare nanda yo oi dare nanda yo soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya itsumade tattatte bokutachi wa zonzai na saimin ni yotte ite doushiyou mo nai kurai no kyougou wo zutto kakumatte itanda kinou no shukudai wa aikawarazu tokenai ya kafusoku nai fujiyuu nai saikin ni ikite ite demo doushite bokutachi no munamoto no katamari wa kietai tte iunda shinitai tte iunda kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa oi dare nanda yo oi dare nanda yo soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo oi dousunda yo menseki hi no koushiki iemasu ka kodomo no toki no yume wa iemasu ka sono yume sura dobu ni suteta no wa oi dare nanda yo mou shittendaro itsu ni narya otona ni naremasu ka somosomo otona to wa ittai zentai nan desu ka donata ni ukagaeba iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya |-|Englisch= A dagger of distrust Finally pierces a vein, By suddenly appearing, this weak love, Even transforms a pole into a lethal weapon. It’s not fiction. I do like math and science, Since I’m useless at Japanese, I hate it, But if I continue to worry about which is correct, I feel that they’ll both turn out to be wrong. Today’s Homework is About me Who has no personality, It’s just enough, I’m satisfied, I’ve started to live, But why is it, we Sometimes– no, always Say we’re sad, Say we’re lonely? Can you read the Kanji on the blackboard? Can you read that kid’s imagination? Who was it, that dyed his heart black, Hey, who was it? Hey, who was it? Can you solve this equation on the abacus? Can you loosen the rope around that kid’s neck? Is it fine, if we remain like this? Hey, what should I do? It doesn’t matter anymore… No matter how much time passes, we’ve Been carelessly intoxicated by hypnotism, I’ve always hopelessly hid, Behind Arrogance from power I no longer have. As always, I can’t Solve Yesterday’s homework, It’s just enough, I’m satisfied, I’ve started to live, But why is it, The devil deep inside us Says we want to disappear, Says we want to die? Can you read the Kanji on the blackboard? Can you read that kid’s imagination? Who was it, that dyed his heart black? Hey, who was it? Hey, who was it? Can you solve the equation on the abacus? Can you loosen the rope around that kid’s neck? Is it fine, if we remain like this? Hey, what should I do? Hey, what should I do? Can you recite the area ratio formula? Can you recite your dreams as a child? Who threw those dreams down the drain, Hey, who was it? But I already know. When will you grow up? What the heck is ‘growing up’ in the first place? Who should I be asking? Hey, what should I do? It doesn’t matter anymore… |-|Deutsch= Der Dolch der Zweifel welcher mich durchstich, in mir meinem Körper nicht nur Adern bricht. Die schwache Liebe die mich noch umringt, kann zu einer Waffe werden die meinem Leben sein Ende bringt. Es ist keine Fiktion In Mathe, Wissenschaften bin ich gut. Japanisch kann ich gar nicht darum das macht mir Wut. Denke zu viel drüber nach, ob beides wichtig ist. Sich der Zweifel und die angst nicht nur durch eins allein frisst. Soll über, mich schreiben, das Blatt wird, leer bleiben, zufrieden, wir lieben , das leid wird, gemieden. Warum dann, ich hören kann, dass manchmal, nein immer, wir tränen weinen und einsam scheinen. Kannst du lesen welches Kanji auf der Tafel dort steht? Kannst du lesen was im Kopfe dieses Kind`s vor sich geht, sag mir wer hat dieses herz von rot auf schwarz umgedreht. Sag mir wer es war, sag mir wer es war. Kannst du lösen diese Gleichung die der Lehrer dir stellt? Kannst du lösen dieses Seil das sich um seinen Hals hängt? Was passiert wenn die Entscheidung nichts zu ändern, gefällt? Sag', was soll ich tun, egal, ich lass es ruhen. Egal, wie viel Zeit für uns auch vergeht, das Leben unter Hypnose steht. Mein ganzes Leben lang, habe ich mich versteckt, hinter kraft die ich nicht hab! Sollt über, mich schreiben, das Blatt sollt, sich zeigen, Zufrieden, wir lieben, das Leid wird, gemieden. Warum dann, ich hörn kann, das etwas, tief in uns, sagt wir wolln schwinden, ein Ende finden. Kannst du lesen, welches Kanji auf der Tafel dort steht? Kannst du lesen was im Kopfe dieses Kinds vor sich geht? Sag' mir wer hat dieses herz von rot auf schwarz umgedreht. Sag mir wer es war, sag mir wer es war. Kannst du lösen diese Gleichung die dein Lehrer dir stellt? Kannst du lösen dieses Seil das sich um seinen Hals hängt? Was passiert wenn die Entscheidung nichts zu ändern, gefällt? Sag' was soll ich tun, sag, was soll ich tun? Sag', mir kennst du noch die Formel für den Flächeninhalt? Sag', mir kennst du noch den Traum der mal als Kind für dich galt? Sag', mir wer hat diesen Traum, verbannt, so eiskalt? Sag', mir wer es war, ich weis wer es war! Sag', mir willst du nicht langsam mal erwachsener sein? Sag' mir verflucht nochmal zuerst, was heisst erwachsen zu sein. Doch mit dieser Frage liess man mich schon immer allein. Sag', was soll ich tun, egal, ich lass es ruhen. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Neru Kategorie:Vocaloid